She Calls Me Home
by Lexa1711
Summary: Simple words on a worn out page. Memories of the past and a urge to have something from it that should have happened years before, Rachel makes a last minutes choice but will there be too much between them now? What has changed in time apart. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

She Calls me Home.

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing but the events of this story.

A/N: For now this is only a one shot. I needed to get the idea out of my head. But... if you would like to see more done with this I am open to the idea and your comments on what you would like to see happen. So you know, REVIEW! :)

There was a crinkle of paper as she infolded it again. The edges were worn and the creases on the verge of tearing due to the number of times her fingers had folded, unfolded, and ran across the delicate scrawl that lay on the page. She knew there was no need to open it yet again, but just as she had so many times since receiving the letter, she needed to see it. Needed to read the words and the signature at the bottom. Just to ascertain that her mind was not fabricating these words.

A smile played out on her lips once again and she breathed a sigh. Even the feeling of finally making her dreams come true, standing on that stage in new york night after night, had not given her this elation. After reading those words she knew that there was a happiness that could be linked to different things in one's life.

Dark chocolate eyes roamed over the words, finally resting on the last one. A name, simple and elegant, followed by a small heart. The name had danced circles around her mind for days after, and now she found it needed to pass her lips and she let it slip out as lightly as the breeze that was passing over her skin.

"Quinn."

Another smile followed that and she finally found herself able to move. Folding the letter once more she returned it to its permanent home inside her pocket. The fact that the message had been hand written and not sent through a computer or cell phone brought so much more meaning to it. It was worlds more personal to her. She knew she had the blonde's hand writing seared into her memory.

Looking around the park that she had wandered into an hour before, she knew she couldn't let this pass. There was a chance that lay between the lines of that faded page. Though there was nothing to depict that she wanted Rachel back in her life, the fact that Quinn had sent her the letter at all filtered hope into her veins.

What she would give to know what reason had overcome Quinn enough to send her a letter to simply say that she was proud of her for making her dreams come true. That she had been in New York the previous year and had saw her show. That fact alone had been enough to make Rachel squeak in joy and dance around while clutching the paper. Barley half a page of words, she knew it was not a lot and that most people would take it as an old friend, if you could call them that reaching out for the sake of it. It was expected to congratulate people when they achieved whatever it was they were after.

Rachel knew herself and knew that she was playing too much into the idea that her and Quinn were friends, that they had been in high school, but she did not care. She would take what she was offered, however small it may be.

She wanted to read it again. Fighting the urge she inhaled deeply and watched the trees sway in the Fall breeze. She loved this place and would leave it for no other reason then a hope that she had clung to for over 6 years.

It was hard to believe that it had been 6 years past, 6 years since she had left Lima. 6 years since she had seen Quinn Fabray. At first it had seemed so odd that it was Quinn she thought of when the town floated back to her memory,. Quinn that she thought of when she was asked about home. Quinn she thought of when she missed Glee. But now she knew it was because there had always been a longing for there to be more between her and the blonde. They could have been friends but that out reach was slapped away every time she had offered. Quinn was the one thing that she wanted that she was not able to get. The one thing that seemed unattainable.

Her fingers still played over the worn edges of her letter in her pocket. Her mind tracing the words over and over again. Eyes widening her breath caught in her throat. It had been three weeks since the letter had arrived and she had read it countless times in every day that followed and she had not put the links together. Staring her in the face was a message within the words. All she had to do was link it to one single memory from the past.

"_If you keep looking for that happy ending then you are never going to get it right." _

She could recall that day with Quinn standing at the piano in the auditorium with more ease than she would have thought. She remembered the tears in her eyes as she said she could not get mad at her for helping send her on her way. Well it looks like she had. Taking Finn from her had given her that push that she had needed to get her to where she was today. She supposed that she owed her a thank you for that. Finn would have kept her in Lima for the rest of her life. Just like he was doing with Quinn.

Tears were fighting a winning battle behind her eye lids as she forced them closed and bowed her head. The last words of Quinn's letter had said; "I'm glad one of us stopped looking for that happy ending." It was staring her in the face, mocking her for the past three weeks. Quinn was not happy and for some reason, even though she had masked in in words that only Rachel would be able to put with a memory, had reached out to her.

Why did it take her so long to realize what those last words really meant! If she thought slapping herself would not make her look crazy she would have done it. Standing from the bench a little too abruptly she made a quick exit from the park and headed straight to her apartment. There was something that she needed to do and she was glad there was still enough day to do so.

Once inside her apartment she grabbed what she needed and was back out the door within half an hour. She was determined, and no matter how crazy this idea may seem, even to her. She was going to go through with it. Be damned if she was going to let another 6 years pass before she had any form of contact with the blonde again. Maybe, just maybe she would have the friend in Quinn that she had wanted in high school.

It was only a 10 hour drive to Lima and she knew she could make it there with only the minimal amounts of stops. Spontaneous was definitely not a word that could be used to describe her but here she was, leaving New York because of one small revelation that she hoped she was reading right, and a few sentences written in pretty had writing on a worn out page.

Looking at the clock inside her car she did the math and sighed, if she made it there in even 9 hours that would put her in Lima around midnight. She might have to wait until the next morning to see the girl. She accepted the thought and kept driving. Letting the radio fill the silence in the car as her mind played over almost every memory of the blonde that she had.

Quinn Fabray found herself sitting on the edge of her bed once again, head in her hands, and tears wanting to escape her eyes. She never let them, she knew that she couldn't. This was the life that she had made. The one that she chose and she would live with it. She could not tell, if anyone should ever ask, when it was that she lost herself to this acceptance of existing. That's exactly what she was doing was existing, what she had was not living. To others it might have seemed like her life was great, that her and Finn were happy.

She could never be happy with him.

Her eyes roamed over to his side of the bed, his sleeping form facing away from her as it always did. Something had died in them after graduation. Why they stayed together was something that she questioned so many times that it hurt to think about it anymore. She would never have an answer. His loud snoring pushed her from the room.

15 minutes later she was sitting at her kitchen table with a coffee steaming beside her and a notepad placed in front of her. There was one word on the paper; Rachel. She had written so many letters, each one longer and more in depth than the next, but she never sent them. She never would. There was just too much time and bad that lay between them. Not to count the miles.

She had sent one, nearly 2 month ago now. It was short and stupid, after she had sent it she wished that she had not of. There was nothing to it. Rachel would probably just see it as her sending it out of obligation. The last line was the only thing that held anything personal, but she had convinced herself that the star would not link it with a conversation of the past. She probably would never be able to remember the conversation for that matter.

Looking at the clock she groaned. 12:17pm work was going to kill her if she did not stop keeping these late hours. Sleep was not a comfort that she had these days. If it was not her mind asking her what she was doing in this life, it was Finn's obnoxious snoring.

She nearly jumped straight out of her chair when a knock sounded on her front door. Fright followed by confusion crossed her face as she waked to the door. Who in the hell would that be? She swore if it was Puck standing on the outside of that door to drunk to stand again she would kill him where he stood. The man needed to grow up. Turning the handle and opening the door her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide.

Rachel Berry was standing there looking lost.

Neither of them said a word for a few moments, which seemed to be passing in years for them both. Was she really standing there looking into those brown eyes again?

"R-Rachel?"

She hated that her voice shook and showed her lack of control. Why was she there? She could think of no reason as to why she was there. There were no good answers to that question she concluded. She would not allow her mind to hope for something more than what she had. She chose this and she would live with it.

A small smile greeted her questioning tone, however unsure and timid that smile seemed, it helped calm Quinn, if only for the moment.

"I should have called, but I decided out of no where today that I needed to drive here and see you." She took in a breath and started talking before Quinn could say anything. "So, 10 hours and a very obnoxious hour to arrive at your house, here I am."

She couldn't form a word, a thought even. She needed to say something because that smile was fading from her lips and she looked like she may cry. Why was she here?

"I can go and come back in the morning, I mean no one else knows I am here so I can get a hotel."

Words rush back to her and she stumbles over them as they fall from her pink lips. "No! I mean, you don't have to go. If you drove all the way here to see me then you are not going anywhere."

The smile that comes with the words eases Rachel's weary mind. The whole way here she had convinced herself that this was a good idea, showing up in the middle of the night to say that the message was received. Now though, after that door had opened and she saw those hazel eyes meet her again, after so long, her mind was betraying her. Telling her that she should not have come. That Quinn would think she was just as crazy as she had in school. She should leave. But here Quinn was, telling her that she was not going anywhere. Those words gave her more hope than she cared to think about.

"O-okay." She bit down on her lip before speaking again. "I was worried that you would find my being here and the rushed decision to come at all a little crazy."

There was a movement and she had expected the blonde to move out of the way for her to enter the house, but she had not been expecting the smell of the woman to encompass her along with her arms. Her body reacted to the hug before she could. Wrapping her own arms around Quinn. Her face was buried in her neck and all she could smell was something distinctly Quinn Fabray, and she loved it.

"I'm happy you came."

The whispered words sent warm breath dancing across the delicate skin of her Rachel's neck and she wanted nothing more than to stay like that. She smiled when they parted and Quinn gestured for her to come inside.

"I just made coffee if you would like some. But I imagine after that drive you will want to get some sleep."

She smiled as she walked into Quinn's home. She found it funny that she had not thought of it as Finn's along with hers. Looking around she could see why anyone, never mind herself, would think that, The dark wood furniture and deep red fabrics accompanied with splashes of colour in the form of paintings This was definitely all Quinn, She decided she would have to look at these paintings in the light. The only light that was spilling in from what she assumed to the the kitchen, lightly illuminating the room and Quinn's delicate features. 6 years had not done anything bad to her, she looked older yes, but was still as beautiful as Rachel could remember.

The blonde watched her as she surveyed the room and suddenly thought that her meticulous decorating was not enough, Rachel probably had a very nice home, her small one surely must look like a shack in comparison. She was glad to see that there was a smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful home Miss Fabray."

The fact that Rachel had remembered the fact that her and Finn were not married made her smile again, Most people just assumed that they were married and called her Mrs. Hudson, she hated it, There was a reason that she was not married to him and that reason was not going to change. If she had not fallen in love with him yet she was sure that she never would. She was okay with that fact.

"is he home?"

She nodded her reply. Why did she have to ask that, It ruined her thoughts remembering that he was sleeping in the room down the hall. She knew that she could not allow herself the hope to think that Rachel was here for her, in any form other than a friend. That begged the question though, why was she here at such a late hour?

"So, how about that coffee?"

She said as she turned and walked to the kitchen Rachel not far behind her. She was pouring coffee at the counter and moments later she placed the steaming liquid in front of the star as she sat down across from where Quinn's coffee sat. She took a sip and her eyes widened slightly, it was perfect.

"how did you remember how I liked it?"

Quinn only smiled "I have a good memory, Rach."

Rachel's mind then went immediately to the letter and she thought that she should bring it up. She liked how Quinn was smiling right now though and assumed that smile would leave her face at the mention f it.

"Are you going to tell me why you decided to make a ten hour drive to my house?"

"I was going to wait to bring it up, but it was your letter."

Her eyes softened as she watched the look on Quinn's face turned to momentary panic, She knew then that there was a message in those words, Lets just hope that she had read it right. She watched as the blonde searched for an answer to give her that would not be the real one. She hated the regret she knew Quinn felt for sending that letter. Reaching out she placed her hand in Quinn's. Who pulled back slowly and stood from the table. This was not a talk that she wanted to have, Couldn't they just pretend that it had not been sent, that she didn't read those words she had written while tears streamed down her face.

"Quinn?"

"What?"

She pushed away from the table and approached Quinn who had her back pinned to the cupboard and her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes wouldn't meet Rachel's. This was not how she wanted to do it, she wanted to talk like friends and maybe get something that they had been deprived of in high school. She wanted to slowly bring this into the open. Seeing Quinn now though she knew this would not be something to wait on. This would either break or make any chance of a new friendship that she wanted. That was the reason that she had drove back to Lima after all.

Her eyes were down cast, maybe she had finally realized that her emotions played themselves vividly in those hazel eyes. When Rachel reached out to take her hand this time she didn't pull her hand away. Only smiled sadly as she looked up.

"You're not happy."

At her words she could see the tears forming in the blonds eyes, she knew that she would never let them fall, that was something Quinn had always held back from doing. Weakness was not something she needed anyone to know she had. It was all about the steely facade. Even now Rachel wondered why she felt the need to seem so strong.

"For two people that have not talked for 6 years, you seem sure of that fact. How can you know if I am happy or not?"

She knew that it was a jab at the fact that her and Rachel had never really known each other. Though she was ready to dispute that and say that she herself knew Quinn more than anyone else back in school. Finn included. Rachel was the only one that witnessed when she was broken, when she was sad, when she needed one of them to reach out to her, and knew some of the conversations that they had shared were a few of the most real that the blonde had let show to any one else. She was the one that watched on and saw the leaps in Quinn's character, she witnessed her grow where most others had saw nothing.

"I knew you then, and I know you now. I know for you to reach out to me was something more than what it may seem to anyone else had the read the words in that letter. She paused and made she their eyes were on one another. "You're not the only one with the good memory Quinn."

"Well seeing how your life turned out, as I said, you couldn't have been mad at me for helping send you on your way."

There were tears in her eyes now and she let them fall eliciting a hug from the shorter girl. Her arms wrapped around Rachel on their own accord and she was too tired to fight it. She buried her face in Rachel's neck and cried.

She was prepared to hold her for as long as she needed to cry and was surprised she had not been pushed away when she encircled her in the embrace.

"You can still change you life, you are not tied to him or this town. You-" Her words were cut off by the sound of Finn Hudson's voice.

"I think you should leave, why would you come here and make my girlfriend cry? And then tell her that she can leave me."

They pulled apart quickly and Quinn whipped at her tears, keeping her eyes on the floor. Rachel stood still though, she would not leave with Quinn like this.

"Are you suggesting that she can't leave you?"

"Why is she even here Quinn?"

His tone was harsh and nothing like Rachel had remembered, what had happened to him. Was he always like this, mean with her? When Quinn still wouldn't look up she knew that there was something wrong with them. Was she scared?

"I came to see her. I was in town visiting and saw the light on. I knocked on a whim."

He seemed to accept that and nodded keeping his eyes on Quinn in a obsessive manner. She didn't like this.

"As I said Rachel, you need to leave. I will talk to you about this tomorrow." he said pointedly. "And Quinn you're coming to bed."

Not sure of what to do she placed her hand on Quinn's arm which caused the blonde to look up at her.

"Quinn, are you going to be okay."

"mm, yup. Just go home Rachel. You really didn't need to come. Really."

The last word was so final that she didn't question it and walked out of the house. Got in her car and headed for her dad's house. She would leave in the morning. All hope of friendship may have possibly just been thrown away because she couldn't hold back and wait to bring up the serious conversation.

A/N: So I know that this was an abrupt end but that was as far as the idea went in my mind. I am sure there are many more ways I can think of to follow up on this, but that is if you all want me to? Let me know, make suggestions if you would like. Review! And as always I hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing

She Calls Me Home.

A/N: Okay reading back over what I had written for the last chapter I have decided I was mean. That ending was abrupt an seemed too forced, so here is the next part. Depending on how this goes, it quite possibly may be longer than I had first thought.

Chapter Two : Wishing

The next morning came with Rachel waking in her old room, fighting off the initial confusion with memories of the events of the previous day she forced out a sigh. What on earth gave her the slightest indication that driving back to Lima on a whim to talk to a girl that she had not spoken to in 6 years was a good idea, she may never know. But she was here now and as she had concluded the night before as she made a quiet entrance into her Fathers' house, she was not leaving. Not yet.

Remembering What Quinn had said to make her leave the night before filled her with a little doubt at her choice, but that was not enough to deter her from staying there for at least one more day. She needed this, and was more than certain Quinn needed it too.

Her attention turned to the noises in the kitchen and the smell of coffee that was starting to make its way through the house. She must admit that she missed waking up in this house to her dads. That was not her life now though and as much as she loved this one, the family one, she needed and loved the one that she had more than anything else in her life.

She wondered then is they had notice her car outside parked behind theirs, probably not. Neither of them notice much before the coffee. Jumping out of bed quickly she made her way down the hall and stairs as quietly as she could. Trying her best to suppress the giggle that was forming in her throat. Hiding behind the wall she listened to them speaking for a moment. Work as usual with these too.

"Well Jeez guys, you still have the same conversation in the morning as always, get some new topics would you."

A huge smile rested on her face as the words past her lips and she made herself visible to the Berry men. Their faces morphed from initial fright at the sound of someone else in their house, to surprise, to smiles matching hers all within a few seconds.

"Rachel! Sweetie, what are you doing here? When did you get here?"

Leroy was the first to speak up as he all but jumped from his seat at the table to envelope her in a hug. Her mind momentarily went to the hug that Quinn had given her upon arrival last night, but for now she pushed all thoughts of than and anything Quinn related from her mind as she enjoyed the group hug that she was now getting.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming, we could have picked you up from the airport." Hiram asked.

"Well I drove so I didn't need anyone to pick me up. And I didn't mention it when you called a few days ago because – well I only decided yesterday afternoon around 2 that I was coming. This seemed to confused both men. Seeing as they knew her best and anyone that knew her well enough would know that for her to make a choice like that out of the blue was way out of character. She knew the question would be coming so she decided that she would just say it now.

"A friend needed me. Though she reached out to me in a very subtle but exact way. I feel I know her well enough to know that it was serious and that I needed to be here for her. Though last night didn't go as well as I had hoped it would, I feel that she still wants -"

She was cut off by Leroy holding up a hand only slightly larger than her own.

"Darling, I am sure that if you are here because someone reached out then they will take your help. If I am thinking on the right person than I know she needs it."

This caused her to raise and eyebrow at him in Question. What did he know about Quinn that she didn't. Thinking about it for a moment she decided that he could very well know a multitude more than she did about the blonde, her having not lived there in 6 years, and he and Quinn sharing the same very small town. She would question him if need be.

"We can talk about that later though, Dad." She smiled and he gave her a knowing look. "When you are both done work, how about we go out for supper together?"

Truth be told on her way down here she had only thought about Quinn and not about seeing her fathers' as bad as that may be. Her mind was busied with the confusion that perpetually seemed to be Quinn Fabray. But now that she was with them she was over joyed. She missed them more that she could tell them most of the time. Mainly because she knew if she told them they would be moving to New York as soon as they could. She could do without that. She loved that they cared for her that much, but she was too old to be coddled and smothered anymore.

"That sounds perfect Rach." Hiram was now downing his second cup of coffee since she had entered the room and she smiled at the familiarity of the scene that was playing out in front of her.

20 minutes later she was left in her old home alone. She liked it better when they were there to talk to her. She no longer knew how to be home alone here. Or anywhere for that matter. In New York she was almost always out of her apartment. Many things kept her busy with the shows and the shows she went to watch. Her apartment was simply for preparing to go somewhere, or to sleep. Sad, she knew.

Drinking the last of her coffee and placing the book that she had been reading on the counter she jumped as the book made contact her phone buzzed loudly from its place in her sweater pocket. Touching the screen it lit up to reveal an unknown number followed by a text message.

478-773-1895 : Hey, Rach. Its um – Its Quinn. Are you at your dad's?"

The reply was an almost too quick as she told her she was in fact at her Dads' house. She Quickly saved the number. Having that name in her contacts caused her to smile more that she possibly should have. She didn't think about it.

Quinn : Okay, would it be okay if I came over?

She texted back saying of course it would be and was startled by a knock on the front door. She needed to stop jumping at every noise that was made. Walking from the kitchen to that main hall way she swung the door open and was surprised to see the blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"You are either amazingly fast, of you have been standing out here for a while?"

She stated jokingly. Hoping to ease some tension that may have been carried over from the night before. She hated doing this dance, like they were children.

"It took me a little while to get the courage to come over here, and then to knock on the door." She smiled slightly, though Rachel could tell that she was nervous. " I was not sure if you would want to see me after I told you to go home last night."

Shaking her head she did what Quinn had done to her the night before when she had showed up at her door. She pulled her into a hug that lasted far too long for her not to think about. Again though, she shoved any confusion or mix up of feeling that she was having for Quinn to the back of her mind and fell deeper into Quinn's arms.

"You know I just said that for Finn's benefit right?"

They had parted from the hug but Rachel was keeping her hand on Quinn's. Maybe she felt like they needed to be touching to keep the blonde from cloning up again. She needed her to be honest with her. That may have been asking along given the time that had passed at their obvious lack of a deep friendship in high school. Though when they were in school they both knew that they could count on the other to at least be straight forward and honest when needed.

"I didn't know that actually. They way you said it almost made me drive home last night."

"Well for your safety's sake, I am glad that you decided to come here instead."

She was worried about her safety, that made Rachel smile. Again, it was pushed to the back of her mind. She would deal with it at a more convenient time. If there ever was one.

"Come in, there is coffee."

She gave her hand a tug and Quinn followed without saying a word. She knew that she would follow her to the end of the world is she wanted to drag her that far. That would never happen though, so she would be content with being dragged to her Dads kitchen.

"I am sorry Rachel, I am sorry that I sent that letter, I am sorry that you came down here, and I am sorry that you are the only person to know just how unhappy I am."

She stopped herself at that, just being around Rachel caused her to ramble on like the diva did so well, She on the other hand, only sounded like a bumbling moron. Tripping over her own words. Dragging her eyes from the floor to meet big brown ones she was relieved to see that Rachel was smiling at her and pointing to the table.

"Go, sit. Don't work yourself up. I don't have to leave until late tonight if need be. So, that means that, while I appreciate you trying to convey all your apologies at once – which are not needed by the way- you will have the whole day to talk about whatever you want to."

She decided that was a better approach than the one that she had taken the night before and watched as Quinn smiled and walked to the table. While she looked a little less stressed Rachel could see that she was obviously worn out and tired, in every form that that statement could take.

"My memory may be good, but not at this. What do you take in your coffee?"

That elicited a smile from the blonde at least and it was a welcomed sight to the young star.

"That is because I never drank coffee in school. I only developed a taste for it about a year after school I guess. " She smiled again. " 2 cream 1 sugar, please"

The next hour had surprised them both, neither brought up the previous night and they talked about their lives, the good parts, for now. Quinn was beaming as she explained her new found artistry after they had graduated. She had always needed some form of an outlet for herself, be it trying to be popular, antagonizing Rachel, for reason she would not tell her, or being her own woman. So when she didn't have all pf the pressures of high school to lose herself in, that was when she found that she was a decent artist.

Rachel sipped her coffee and watched as the blonde's face lit up as she told her about a painting she had sold, or one that was hanging in her living room.

"So, when am I going to be able to see one of these amazing Quinn Fabray works of art?"

"Well I am sure that I could take you to the house and show you my studio."

When she saw a look of apprehension cross Rachel's face she smiled at the news she was about to give her.

"Finn is away in meetings with Burt, to take over the tire shop, until tomorrow. They are out of town. Kurt and I assumed that they were just taking a break and getting away. Using the shop and paperwork as an excuse."

She gave Quinn a confused look.

"He doesn't know that you are still here. He thinks that you left for New York this morning."

She paused and looked like she had been caught with something that she should not have. Sure she had not wanted to lie to him, because that was not something that she made a habit of doing. But after dealing with his bitching about Rachel having no right to come into his life again and try to tell her that she could leave him, Quinn had not wanted to deal with that again. The fact that he was talking badly about her was enough to make her want to tell him off, she had refrained not wanting to deal with the problems that would have caused.

"I told him you texted me good-bye this morning as you were leaving."

"You lied? For me?"

She got quiet for a moment.

"I lied for me mainly, I could not let you go without seeing you and talking to you again."

The feeling that lay behind those words had Rachel questioning Quinn's motives more than she should be. Though she had always been one to over analyze even the smallest of things. She was sure there was not much room left at the back of her mind for everything that Quinn was causing her to shove back there. It was all going to hit her at once and she thought that maybe she should deal with a little of it before that happened.

"Well, I can''t say that I am not happy at that. Would you like to go over to your house now, I am anxious to see your work?"

She smiled broadly in an attempt to hide the worry and self doubt that was swirling just beneath the surface.

"Sure."

!0 minutes of Rachel following Quinn as she drove in her car in front of her the whole way there, and they were both pulling into Quinn's driveway.

Quinn had to keep looking in her rear view mirror to make sure that the small black car was still following her, she had to make sure that she was not dreaming, and if she was she was no where close to wanting to wake up yet. She leaned on her car as she waited for Rachel to pull up beside her and get out. A huge smile on her face, that was when she let her guard slip in words instead of an abrupt embrace. She was still kicking herself for hugging Rachel when she had arrived the night before.

"I can't believe that you are here, but you don't know ow happy I am that you are."

She knew that it was not that much of a slip, but she also knew the mind of Rachel, or so she would like to think. This Rachel could be totally different from the one that she remembered. She knew that the high school girls had left them, so why did she want that back so much. Was it that she knew how to handle the younger Rachel?

"I am too."

The reply was simple, she liked that.

"Now, lets see those paintings?" She was beyond excited to see them.

Supporting her friend, that was what she was doing. Support. Support was all it was. The words were playing in her mind, but she knew she could not deny herself a truth that was staring her in the face. Figuratively and physically.

Quinn reached out and took her hand, which she did not question. She liked it, why question it. She was lead into the house, through the living room, part the kitchen, down the main hall and into a room at the very end. When the door was opened and Quinn stepped aside hiding her face Rachel let her mouth fall open wide. Be damned if she looked like she was catching flies. She was astounded but just the colours that were assaulting her senses all at once.

Looking to Quinn she noted that she was still keeping her eyes from Rachel. She had no need to be shy about these, and certainly not embarrassed, they were stunning. And the closer that she got to them the more that she saw that to be true.

The first one that she stopped on was not even of anything, no objects, just colours and shades on the canvas. Blues melded with purple and yellow splashed through it. She had seen many like this, but not the same. She was in love with it, and soon found that she was in love with all of them as she slowly made her way around the room.

Some were stacked against others, some hung from drying lines, and some were waiting to be framed. She had no idea what she had been expecting, but this was not it. Quinn has passed her already high expectations. Having yet to say anything she could feel Quinn getting nervous. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her shove her hands in the pockets of her jeans and look around at her own stuff.

"Y-you're the first one that has been in here besides me."

She had been wrestling with the idea of telling her that, Rachel could tell. She knew that she was holding it back in the case that she found reason beyond what Quinn was offering as to why she agreed to show her the studio, when no one else had been allowed the privilege. She was already aware in the difference their relationship could take if they were both to let it.

Rachel was standing in front of her again. A slight smile on her face. Curiosity may have killed the cat but she needed to know. Ask her why she needed to, or why she thought it was the thing to do, she would not know. The room was an ocean of emotion and feeling that Rachel would have never attributed to Quinn before. This could easily become an addiction to her.

"Do you like them?"

She didn't answer one took the one step she needed. Her arms went around Quinn's neck, one hand snaking into her hair ash she decreased the inches between them. There was nothing she could do to stop herself now. Her breath mixed with Quinn's and was replaced by cool air in an instant.

Quinn pulled away quickly, what the hell was happening. And if what she thought was happening, was in fact happening, why in god's name had she pulled away. There were so many thoughts running through her head that she hardly heard Rachel utter a quiet apology before walking out the studio door,

What was happening?

A/N: Well let me know what you guys thought of this, please! I beg of you. Suggestions are welcome! I will update as soon as I can. Possibly by tomorrow or Wednesday :)


	3. Chapter 3: Right Back In the Water

She Calls Me Home.

A/N: Please Review? I would appreciate it muchly!

Chapter 3: Right back in the Water

Her phone ringing brought her attention back to reality, ans just as she had so many times before that since she had left Quinn's she ignored the text. She must have asked puck for her cell number because Puck had also texted asking why Quinn would want it, she ignored that text as well.

Quinn didn't seem mad at what she had tried to do, but she still felt like there would be questions that she didn't have the answers to. She didn't want to deal with that.

"Rachel, why don't you answer the poor girl. She probably just wants to know that you are okay."

Leroy was seated beside her on the couch, watching Funny Girl with her, as they had so many times when she lived at home. He missed her. He had gotten off work an hour early that day and found her sitting at the kitchen table, looking defeated. When he questioned her on it he assumed she would either tell him she did not want to talk about it or make something up.

She told him everything, from the letter, to getting there, to the memory that had lead her there. He knew a little of her and Quinn's past, but that was limited mostly to the bullying that his daughter had been subjected to from the cheerleader, but as she told him the rest he sat patiently and listened. He was seeing something that maybe she had yet to see, and it was sad that she had not seen it before, because things could be different for both girls.

When she mentioned what had happened the previous night and then the almost kiss from this morning that only confirmed what he had thought.

"I am not ready to answer her questions. I probably grossed her out, or pushed her even further away, I can't believe I tried to do that, or why? She will never want to be friends now. As childish as that may be to say, I really wanted to have a friendship with her."

Holding his hand up again, she stopped. She still needed to work on saying too much. Or maybe she didn't, people should be used to her long winded rants by now.

"Rach, I know that she was not grossed out. You probably just surprised her is all. I think that you should put a lot more thought into your reasoning you came her. Without question, for a girl that you have not talked to in 6 years."

She was looking at him like he was crazy before he added.

"I think you may be surprised to find that it was not a friendship with her that you were longing for. Not after this morning."

He stood from the couch then and went into the kitchen to leave her with her thoughts. Slowly her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Could she really want something beyond friendship with her. Was she attracted to her in that way? She would not lie and say that she was not attracted to the girl physically, she was gorgeous. But she had always assumed that was admiration. Oh god.

Maybe she was just over thinking this and coming to the wrong conclusion, yeah that could be it. Sure there had been an almost kiss, but she could give meaning to that other than what may seem to be the obvious one. She had gotten overwhelmed while surveying the amazing work that Quinn had done with her paintings. Art in any form gave her so many feelings, she simply did not know how to convey them. A kiss seemed like a good way to do so? Yup, that was what she was going with.

The front door brought her away from these thoughts, thankfully. Hiram said hello to the house and dropped his bag and coat by the door, threw his keys on the stand and smiled at her. As soon as he was met with the sad look that had taken up permanent residence on her usually happy face. He walked over and drew her into a hug, which she accepted fully. He had learned her faces over the years, and learned what almost all of them meant. This one told him that she needed the hug, but not to question that need or reason for such a sad look.

Leroy joined them in between the loving room and kitchen door ways and smiled.

"Where would you like to eat, you two?"

Hiram separated from Rachel giving her one final squeeze before answering.

"Well, I need to go get cleaned up. Let Rachel choose and I will be ready in a jiffy." He started up the stairs as he spoke.

2 Hours later and they were back at the house laughing and smiling. Rachel's reasoning for being back in Lima, her confused sadness, and Quinn Fabray were left out of all conversation of the evening and she loved them both dearly for not pushing any subjects. Some where in her mind she knew that it was their was of making her come to conclusion and life lessons on her own. She would damn them for that later though, she was too exhausted to answer any questions on the matter.

"As much fun as it has been seeing you two, I should get back on the road before it gets too late. I will already be putting myself back in New York at 3 in the morning if I leave within the next 45 minutes."

Truth be told she was a a little torn on thinking of being back in New York. She would be glad to get back to get back to life as she knew it, and away from the confusion that perpetually seemed to be Lima, but things felt so unfinished now that she was leaving. In reality she had probably furthered herself from Quinn more than they had already been. She might as well just call them strangers.

She would have been better off staying in New York to begin with. Too bad she had been so hopeful at the thought of being Quinn's friend.

"Okay Sweetie, We will see you in two months for the opening of your show?"

"Of course, and I will mail you the tickets as soon as they get in."

She left the kitchen, got her bag together, and put it in the car. Once she was back inside to say good bye she was confused to see her dad on her cell phone.

"It kept vibrating, constantly and he decided to answer it. The caller was unknown" Hiram answered the confused look on her face.

Leroy noticed that she had re entered the house and told the person on the other end to hold on for a second. Pressing the phone to his chest to keep the person from hearing he looked to Rachel.

"Darling, it's Quinn. She would really like to talk to you."

She shook her head indicating that she did not want to take the phone.

"You're going back tonight as it is, shouldn't you at least say good-bye. What harm could it do"

Knowing that he would make her feel exceptionally bad for not at least doing that she reluctantly took the phone. Her had was shaking before she even took hold of it. Both men made a quick exit from the living room to give her some privacy and she was glad at that.

"H-hello, Quinn."

She didn't know what it was that was said or even why she had agreed but ten minutes later she was hugging her dad's and driving to Quinn's for the second time that day. What were they going to talk about. What was going to happen. Would they argue, would Quinn ridicule her for her actions like she would have in high school? She mentally yelled at herself for that last thought. They were all beyond their actions in high school and she knew that even by the last year of high school Quinn would not have ridiculed her like she had in the previous years.

Quinn was sitting on the front step when she pulled in. Even from her position in her car she could see the drawn out look on Quinn's delicate features. She did not like seeing that look there and decided that since she was likely the cause of it, she would try her best to be the cause of a better look.

She wore a smile now though, no matter how small it was still a smile. Rachel got out and joined her on the steps. Neither said anything for what seemed like forever, but she didn't mind. She was just glad that she was not yelling at her for what had happened that morning.

"I am not going to question anything, but I will say that I am not mad at you like you think. I could never be mad at something like that. I just wanted to see you before you left. " She was smiling as she said the words and the star knew that she was telling the truth.

"Well I am here at least. Thank you for not being mad. Lets not talk about that though." She looked at her phone as she pulled it from her pocket to see the time.

"I really cant stay though, I have to get on the road soon, or I am going to fall asleep at the wheel later tonight."

The blonde stood up when she was done talking and ran inside. Rachel looked after her confused, what on earth had she said to make her run off. It must have been less than a minute and she was coming back through the door with a painting in her hand.

"I want you to have this one. " Quinn smiled as she offered the painting to Rachel

She said nothing only reached out and took the artwork, turning it over so she could see it as she did so. Her breath caught in her throat and a brilliant smile fell on her lips. Lighting her whole face in pure amazement.  
"Quinn this is amazing."

A mixture of reds and whites swirled around the background and in the middle a gold star was tearing through the red and white. There was a message in it that she didn't have to ask about. This had been painted for her, there was no way that it could not have been.

"That was one of my firsts, I had always planned on sending it to you. But when months turned into years of us not talking, slipping away, it never got sent."

Tears were fighting her eyes and she knew that if she stayed much longer she would let them fall. Quinn didn't need to see that. Hell, Quinn and the rest of the Glee club were used to seeing that, performance after performance her tears would fall.

"I will put this safely in the passengers seat, seat belt and all."

She beamed that Berry smile and drew Quinn back to older times. Memories of the past seemed to rock her, like waves lapping at her skin.

"Good, idea."

All she could do was smile back and watch her scurry around the car to place the painting in, seat belt and all. It would seem she still held that adorable charm she had back at McKinley.

Moments later she was joining her again. Smile still on her lips.

"Well, this has been an interesting, sudden, and surprising adventure – but I must be on my way."

This time they both moved to embrace each other, and held close. Who knew when this would happen again, if ever? Rachel was not going to let this slip away, not going to move on with her normal life like this, whatever it may be, had not happened without a hug.

She pulled the girl as close as she could, her face burying in blonde hair and soft skin. Yeah, she would miss that. She hear Quinn sigh slightly at the contact and resisted the urge to squeeze her harder, she as not the person to make everything okay.

Apparently Quinn didn't resist anything, she squeezed her tighter and pulled back slightly, laying the simplest of kisses on her temple.

"Thank you for driving down here, you nut."

She said detaching herself from the smaller woman. She Too much contact confused her, brought back the things that were buried deep. She's pushed them back, let all hope drain, and she settled. She should stay that way. Why hurt herself all over again.

"You're welcome." She smiled and let her hand slip into a slightly larger one. "Good-bye, Quinn Fabray."

Too much finality. The thought belonged to them both, all at once, they could see it in eyes and slight falters in smile.  
"Good-bye, Miss Berry."

Rachel walked to her car and didn't look back. She needed to move forward, and forget this. When the car hummed to life her eyes moved up and met with hazel ones. For some reason the face she was met with, contradicted everything in those eyes and she was brought back, again, to the auditorium and that piano, when her mother and her sang poker face.

How long ago that was. Quinn was keeping that steely look on her face and she knew why. She needed to forget too. Offering a small wave she pulled away and drove. Straight out of town, no looking back.

A/N: That is all for now guys. Chapter Four is well under way, though! Someone comes between the girls in the worst way coming up.  
Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Breath Again

She Calls me Home.

Warning: I am still unaware of what my feelings are doing in the aftermath of "On My Way".

Chapter Four: Breath again.

It was three days before she got the nerve up to send words through air waves to Quinn. She had tapped words out so many times, then deleted, started again, then deleted. She didn't know what to say.

So she went with the first thing she had texted.

"Go with your gut." She repeated and then hit send before she could over think it and then find the back button once more.

"_I miss you."_

She placed the phone down and walked away from it, out of her living room, and into the small kitchen. She pretended that she was not waiting for an immediate response, pretended that she would not bolt back to the living room and snatch the phone from its place on the coffee table, if she heard it ring.

She was not waiting.

The clock on the wall ticked, she would not count the minutes.

1, 2, 3... Why was she not – no! She was not waiting for simple words through air waves.

20 counted minuted later her feet were betraying what she had told them, she would not run for the phone. Yet, here she was almost tripping over her own small feet as they made a dash for the living room. Her heart was beating for reasons she would ignore.

"_I miss you, too. How are you?" _

What did she say now?

She couldn't tell herself let alone Quinn how she was. Everything since she had gotten back seemed to be different. She saw even a glimpse of blonde hair walking in front of her, past her, or across the street, and her breath would hitch. She was looking for Quinn every where that she went and saw her in faces that would never be as beautiful as Quinn's.

"_I'm great, waiting to get ready for my show tonight."_

Was it bad that she didn't know what to say? It was not that she had nothing to say; ten hours alone with yourself in a car could really make you think of all the things that you wanted to say to someone. That, however did not mean that she would be able to say them.

Hell, it had taken her three days to text the girl. No she would not say anything.

Besides that she was a mixture of revelation, confusion, and hating herself from being so blind. Now, she found that it was too late. Too much time had passed.

Again she found herself walking away from the phone, she couldn't wait for a message to come in all day. Shoving the small device into her pocket as she stood, she headed back to the kitchen to finish making her vegan pizza. All she had left was to put the toppings on it and throw it in the oven.

Five minutes later faint buzzing could be heard and she sighed looking to her very messy hands. Washing them off as quick as she could she tapped her phone waiting for the screen to light up. Waiting to see what Quinn would say next.

"_Sorry to cut this short, but Finn just got home. I'll message you when he leaves with the boys later."_

Shutting the phone she resisted the urge to throw it. Ask her what it was about Finn that caused the sudden need to do him bodily harm and she would not be able to tell you, but she wanted to punch him. Was she really not allowed to text her with him around. Maybe the blonde just didn't want him asking weird questions. Why she had showed up suddenly after four years being one, she herself didn't even have that answer.

Okay maybe she did. She was not thinking about that though. She was not thinking about almost kissing Quin, not thinking about wanting to try again. Most certainly not thinking about the feelings of Quinn pulling away from that almost kiss gave her.

Suddenly she was very interested in finishing the toppings on that pizza and getting it in the oven. Knowing there would never be anything interesting enough to take her mind off of the blonde from there on out. She wanted to scream, cry, and slip away from this reality all at once. Why her? Of all the people in the world. Nearly 7 billion and Quinn Fabray, by some turn of events, was the one her mind found itself being consumed with.

!0 minutes later she was cleaning her living room as a distraction. Nothing was working. This was hell.

Hazel eyes scanned white canvas, searching for the invisible lines that would determine the next piece of work that she finished. Ignoring the sound of Finn singing from the garage as he worked on something, she didn't care to ask what his latest project was. She closed her eyes tightly at the sound. She hated that he could still sing, that life had not hardened him from having that freedom, like it had her. It had been years since she had done anything but hum along to the radio.

It reminded her of a time when she had looked forward to more in her life. When she had looked forward to more than this. But now she didn't have that luxury, didn't have that same young ambition. She would be in this town for the rest of her life.

She never once resented her choices that lead her here. Rachel was in New York, doing what she loved, and she was damned good at it. She regretted staying, however. She could have gotten out. Broke away from Finn and left that place, but she stayed, because that seemed to have been the right thing to do.

"God, would he just shut up already!"

Now, if she could only tell him to be quiet without getting yelled at.

Her eyes went back to the white canvas and she threw paint across it, not caring. Layer after layer of dark blues, purples and black found the surface and she loved the feeling it gave her. She was doing what she always did, poring herself on to that whiteness.

Once the paint was there it was like her choices, she could change a little by mixing the wet paint, cover some parts in layers. But that all she could do, layer upon layer, upon layer. She could never take any of it back. Even when she had the perfect picture in her mind, sometimes she could never get it right no matter how she tried.

Dipping in to another colour she surprised herself.

"What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship going under."

Memories from the past flew into her like a storm. Her telling Rachel that she could no hate her for helping to send her on her way, Rachel deciding to write the song on her own, and then her singing that song later on. Blowing everyone away with the raw emotion of it. How fitting some of those lyrics were. If only she could live by some of them now.

Not fighting it, she finished the song as her brush strokes went on. Loud and full of emotion she let the words fall from her lips, from her heart, from every where. It would be something with Rachel that would cause singing from her.

There was foot steps booming towards her direction and she knew that he would be knocking on the door in moments. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind a loud knock interrupted the now silent room.

"Yes, Finn?"

The door opened and he was looking at her wit confusion in his eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Were you really just singing that song?"

"Yes. Why?"

She should have said that a bit nicer. There was a bite to her tone that caused his eyes to narrow momentarily.

"You never sing anymore, and days after seeing her, you are singing that damn song. The song that she wrote for me!"

Okay, what on earth was making him so mad. It was just a song when it came down to it.

"Yes, she wrote it for you. What's your point?"

Now she didn't care how she said things to him. He had no right to be mad over a damned song. He was the one that told her she needed to sing again. That he missed her voice.

"Know what... whatever!"

He stomped off in the direction of the kitchen. She could hear him on the phone a few minutes later talking to who she assumed would be Puck, telling him that he would be there early. She resisted the urge to do a happy dance at that. She should not be happy about her boyfriend leaving.

Grabbing her phone from the table beside her she let her fingers fly over the keys. Before she lost the nerve. Sure it was not what she wanted to tell her, but it was connection in the simplest of forms, and she would take what she could get.

"_Good luck tonight, though I know you don't need it." _

The phone found her pocket and she started to sing again, this time it was just a song that she used to love to sing when she was at home. She kept her favourites away from the Glee club most of the time, due to the fact that some music she listened to was not what would be expected of her.

"When I hesitate you know its just too late to bring you back, but still I need you."

She was surprised that Rachel answered so quickly when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Still continuing the song she reached for the phone and read the message. A smile crept to her face as her eyes flew over the words.

"_Pfft, of course I don't! I'm Rachel Berry. All kidding aside, thank you, Quinn. Good to know you're rooting for me after trying to tear me d_own in school, then send me on my way."

There was a text a minute after the first one.

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring past stuff like that up. I don't want to lose you again :)" _

Quinn's reply was quick.

_"You, of all people, never have to worry about losing me again. I promise. Whether you believe me or not."_

Maybe she should have worded that differently. Anyone who cared to look at the close enough would determine there was meaning beyond friendship behind it. Rachel would never miss something like that. Or perhaps she was just being paranoid.

"_I was going to but, know what, I am not apologizing for trying to kiss you."_

The beating in her chest came to a halt and then danced with no beat. She should have let it happen so at least she would have that to hang onto. Time for honesty.

"_I don't want you to apologize for it. I should have let you."_

Her fingers were shaking and she knew her painting for the day was done. She stared at the phone, uncertain if she wanted it to ring again.

"_Its probably good that you didn't. You're with Finn, and I shouldn't have stepped that line. I have to go though, can I call you later?"_

_sssss_

"_Of course."_

Her apartment greeted her with the usual quietness she loved after a show and she was glad to be home. There were more fans than usual out waiting for her after the curtain closed. Not that she minded, this was her dream and she was living it. But sometimes she liked the down time.

Dropping her keys and bad on the stand beside the door she kicked off her shoes with a smile, remembering that she needed to call Quinn. A content sigh escaped her as she fell onto her dark brown leather couch and started dialling the blonde`s number. 1 ring, 2, then three and she heard the click of an answer.

``She's not here, Rachel."

Her breath caught at the sound of his voice, Less than enthused would be an understatement. She told herself to play it cool.

"Oh, hello Finn. Where is she?"

"I think her sister took her out drinking, they do it twice a month. She must have forgotten her phone here. Why are you calling her?"

Shit! Could she just say that she just wanted someone to talk to? No that would be weird, they lost touch.

"Oh, I thought I might have left something there is all."

Good one, Berry. She rolled her eyes at her inability to come up with a believable lie. She knew he wouldn't buy it.

"Oh, what was it, I might have seen it?"

Damn it.

"A black and white jacket."

She said as she stared down at the one she was still wearing.

"Nope, I haven't. I'll let Quinn know you were looking for it."

"Okay, bye."

She hung up before he could say anything and sighed. Awkward was not even the word to describe how that conversation was. She would make a point to avoid all conversation with Finn in the future. Hard to believe that she was was so enamoured with the man.

20 minutes later her feet were doing that excited, clumsy run for her phone when she heard it ringing from the kitchen where she had left it. She almost never knew where the small thing was when she was home from setting it down and walking away.

She had assumed that it would be a smiling blonde face lighting up her phone indicating it was, in fact Quinn calling, but instead she was met with the smiling picture of Puck she had taken the summer before when he came to see one of her shows. The photo she had of Quinn was old, from high school at regionals, right before she went into labour. She was smiling and looked happier than Rachel can remember her being throughout most of school. She could have done more to make the blonde happy.

"Hello, Noah. What do you want."

Yes she called him Puck in her mind, but she would not give him the satisfaction of winning that 9 year long argument to call him Puck. She heard him laugh at her greeting, she supposed that she could have been a little nicer in saying hello to one of her best friends.

"Nice to talk to you too, babe."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else calling."

Again she heard him chuckle through the phone.

"Would that someone happen to have blonde hair, pretty hazel eyes, and a killer smile?"

How did he always know things without her having to tell him. Honestly it was starting to get creepy. A few months ago she had broken up with a guy she had been dating for a little while and that night he'd showed up with ice cream and a copy of Funny Girl. The whole way from Lima. The man was a saint and had turned out to be the best person that she could have at her back. She loved him eternally.

"Yes, Noah. I was waiting for Quinn to call."

"I assumed."

He had noticed the change starting in their relationship in the final two years of their time at McKinley, though it was mainly on Quinn's part. She may have been good at many things, but hiding how she felt about someone was not included in that list. He never would have thought that he would have to have this conversation with either of them, definitely not 6 years down the road.

"You're too late you know."

He continued and for once Rachel had nothing to say. She knew that all she had to do was listen, because this was going to be one of those far to insightful speeches from him that would change everything.

"She could have been yours long ago. Her life had revolved around you in some form or another for longer than you may believe. "

He took a breath and gave her room to mention anything if she felt the need. Being met with only the sound of phone silence he went on.

"Quinn is living this life because she never wanted you to. As much as Finn is my boy, he doesn't deserve her. She can't be happy with him."

"Why isn't she happy with him?"

She was not questioning that she thought Quinn was happy with him, she knew that she wasn't. It was more than apparent.

"Because she is, and always has been in love with you Rachel."

More silence greeted him.

"I could go on, but I am not going to be the cause of anything happening. You just need to know how she feels and how much you could hurt her with these quick feelings of yours. She's got more invested, be careful Rach, that's all I ask."

"O-okay, thank you, Noah."

Hanging up the phone she turned the ringer volume off, she was not in the mood for anymore phone calls that night. She seemed to be unable to form a thought that did not have the words Quinn or love running through her mind. What could this mean, what was going to happen, was anything going to happen? Too many questions were burying her and all she wanted to do was get them out.

She knew that she, obviously, felt something for Quinn. But Quinn loved her, that changed everything, She hated Puck in that moment. Why did he have to tell her that? Okay, she knew why, but her mind could have done without that knowledge. She couldn't do love anymore, actually, she had not been able to in years. Sure she had dated a few people over the years, but would never commit. As soon as any of them got even a little close she would pull away, eventually walking away completely.

After Finn, and the mess that had turned out to be, she never wanted to put herself in that situation again.

God, what was she thinking! She came to the very quick conclusion that she could not have Quinn in her life. She knew that she wanted Quinn, she may have known for a long time, but now she would admit it to herself. She needed to stay away from her, because she couldn't give her something she didn't have to offer.

Should they regress to what it had been before she received that letter? Not acknowledging that the other existed. Wait, that was wrong. Quinn would have thought of her, she was the one that reached out. And if what Puck said was true than she would have thought of her at least a little bit.

She needed to forget going to her, forget that the friendship she had wanted could with one choice turn to something more. She could in no way be what Quinn needed. After all that Quinn had sacrificed for her, she couldn't live up to the reasoning that the blonde may have for her actions, past and present.

Giving up all forms of thinking about this, she thought she could at least, she readied herself for bed, and fell asleep quickly. Not realizing that her phone would ring, and ring, and ring at various times of the night. A very urgent and drunk Quinn on the other end of the line.

A/N: Okay so I pushed this one out, because I need to get all of this in there for the chapters to come. I hope that you all enjoyed this! As always, please, please, please review?


	5. Chapter 5: I'd come for you

She Calls Me Home.

A/N I must say that I am saddened at the fact that I am not receiving more feedback from you guys! If you could review, please do. :) I adore hearing from my readers. (really I kinda fangirl when I notice I have a review) again, I am willing to take what you guys want to see into consideration as I write, so tell me your ideas!

Chapter 5: I'd Come for You.

Rachel awoke and blinked away the sleepy haze veiling her eyes. Sleep had come quickly, but sound sleep was another deal all together. She had tossed and turned most of the night. She wouldn't think about the dreams that had caused this. She needed to stop thinking about this, about Quinn.

It had been 3 months and even though she had not wanted to go back to the way hat they were before, the way where they didn't think of one another, or pretended that they didn't anyways. Leading different lives.

Three months since she had heard from Quinn and three months since she had tried to contact her. It was excruciating. She had never dreamed that it would have been this hard not to talk to her, not to reach out in some way, but it was. Six years and no contact, nothing more than a stray thought every once in a while, and two days had changed that completely.

Giving up on thought of the blonde for as long as she could she got out of bed and headed to her closet, took out her running shorts, a tee, and was changed and out the door with in ten minutes. Running the streets of new york early in the morning was always a good way to keep herself from thinking of things that she knew she shouldn't be, or just simply didn't want to be thinking about. There was never time for your mind to stray as your feet pounded the pavement, and you dodged other people out doing their business.

She loved it.

Though, she knew that today she would run to the point where her muscles would scream and ache, her lungs would feel as if they were bleeding, and she welcomed it. It would be a welcome distraction.

Three damn months of this.

It would end, it had to.

* * *

Hours away Quinn found herself waking up on a couch that was not her own, and upon surveying the room around her she had no indication as to where she might be. She needed to stop this drinking and losing track of herself. Finn would only believe that she had crashed with her sister so much, before he started to question where she really was. Rubbing at her eyes she tried to focus more at the pictures around the room, maybe the people in them would tell her where she was.

The pounding in her head was enough for her to slam her eyes shut again. Great she thought bitterly, another day with another hangover, On would think that she would be used to it by now.

Her eyes snapped open seconds later though when she heard a man's voice from across the room saying her name. Great, now she would have to face whoever she had come home with. She hoped that she had not made an ass of herself the night before. Oh god, what if she tried to hit on whoever it was. By the sound of it he was not a young man.

Now there were footsteps coming towards her. She readied herself for what or whom was to come. The man came into view holding water and what looked like Advil and she sat up quickly nearly falling off the couch in the process. Standing up she smiled sheepishly at the man.

"Mr. Berry, agh, good morning."

Leroy only smiled broadly at the blond before handing her the glass and pills.

"No need to be shy, Quinn, not after all we talked about last night."

She scrunched her eyes at herself, what had she said to him. Well considering who is daughter was, Quinn could only come to one conclusion.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Berry!" She paused looking at her feet. "I don't remember what it was that we talked about or how I even got here, but thanks for listening."

"Oh no you don't, darling. I told you you and I were going to have a talk when you were sober, and we are."

He started to walk away towards the kitchen and motioned for her to follow. Sighing she knew that if Rachel had gotten her stubbornness from this father that it would be pointless to attempt to leave and avoid what ever conversation was about to take place. She threw the Advil in her mouth and downed the glass of water. Carrying it to the kitchen as she started to follow.

As she walked across the entry way into the kitchen she glanced to the door and wondered for a brief second if she could make a run for it. She didn't imagine this talk was going to go well.

"I don't know what was said last night, so you might have to refresh my memory. Mr... Leroy."

She bit down on her lip remembering one thing from the night before, he had insisted that she not call him Mr. Berry, but Leroy instead.

"Well sit right there." He nodded to the chair she was closest to in the kitchen. "And we will start talking, it will probably start to come back once you start talking. Of course then again, you were very intoxicated, my dear."

"Seems that been happening a lot lately, sadly."

He looked at her with a look of sadness, but decided against broaching that subject just yet. He busied himself with getting coffee mugs from the cup board when he saw her eyes fall to the floor. The girl had so much pain in her that it amazed him she had not given up completely. Some time during their talk last night he had decided that he would be there for her. He knew he had no reason to, but after what she had done for his baby girl, he knew that he couldn't turn this girl away. She needed someone in her life. And it seemed that his daughter didn't want to be that someone, so he would.

"What do you like in your coffee Quinn?"

"Two cream, one sugar, please."

There was a steaming cup in front of her moments later and she was joined at the table by Rachel's dad. This whole situation was strange. How had she even ended up here?

"How-"

"Did you en up on the couch the fathers of the woman you are in love with"

Her eyes widened as she smiled broadly at her again. Well that covers two of her questions.

"Umm.. yeah."

"It's an interesting story actually. After work was over me and Hiram decided that we were going to go have a few drinks with a few of my co-workers. I was reluctant, but I am glad we decided on going."

He took a drink from the cup he had both hands wrapped around and placed it back on the table.

"Why's that?"

"Well when we got there I noticed you at the bar all by yourself, at first I thought that you were waiting for someone." He paused with a slight frown. "But when over an hour passed and the empty glasses added up in front of you quicker than they should have I went over to see how you were. I was worried."

She kept her eyes down. She felt bad that she had worried the man.

"As soon as you looked up at me tears started in your eyes. And I must say that if you gave anyone that look you would be able to make them murder someone just to make you happy again." He chuckled at the smile she gave him. "and you just started to tell me everything. From the torment you put my daughter through, to realizing it was due to repressed feeling, to marrying Finn so she wouldn't."

When she wouldn't look at him he sighed and took her hand.

"Quinn, darling, look at me."

She did as she was told and the lost look in her eyes made his heart ache.

"I, nor my husband, could be mad at you for how you treated Rachel in school. Not after all that you have done for her. It takes an amazing person to do something so selfless, and to be honest I am having a hard time believing that someone could do such a thing."

"Love causes crazy, stupid, amazing things sometimes."

"You've got that right, Kiddo."  
They were both smiling like fools when Hiram walked into the kitchen.

"and how is out little drinker feeling this morning. Like hell, I'd imagine?"

She met his eyes, and was happy to see a smile on his face. Leroy must have filled him in on the details.

"Could be better."

"I bet you could-"

he was cut off my the phone ringing on the table. He grabbed it and said hello in a very cheerful tone. Wow, these men were happy in the morning. This thought made her wonder what Rachel was like when she first woke up.

"Rachel, baby girl, how are you this morning?"

Her eyes widened and her back straightened. Damn it, would they tell her that she was there. What she had said? Oh god, oh god, oh god damn it! Looking to Leroy who pointed to her and shook his head she felt the relief wash over her. She mouth a thank you as Hiram patted her shoulder.

"I am glad to hear you are good. Oh! Before I forget, did you get us tickets to you show in two weeks?"

He listened as the she and Leroy watched him smile.

"That's great, honey. Thank you. I was telling my friend Amelia at work, you remember her? The one that can't dress and wears make-up that brings to though an angry clown?" after a pause he continued "Yes, her! Well she wants to come see you as well. Could you pick up another ticket, if its not too much trouble?"

Hearing him interact with Rachel made her wish that her father had been as nice as these men were. Rachel was lucky to have them in her life.

"Thank you. Well I need to run, can you call later when I have more time to talk." another pause. "You too, Rach. Have a good day. "

Hanging up he placed the phone down and sat with them.

"So, the third ticket is not for Amelia, the clown lady, but for you Quinn, in case things change at all."

"Okay."

She was confused as to what he could mean by that, but didn't have time to question as the other Berry man started to speak again.

"On with how you ended up on our couch; Once you were done telling us the incredible things you had done for Rachel, you continued with how you hated going home to Finn. Hiram insisted that you come here for the night, once you said that he would be angry with you for drinking once again."

Hiram cut in with a stern look

"Which we are having a talk about, Miss Quinn. But we will save that for later."

"He'd suggested that we bring you back here. That way we would also know that you were okay."

She knew she was blushing but did nothing to hide her face, she was sure after dealing with her last night it was okay and she shouldn't be shy. These men were amazing and she knew now why Rachel was the great person that she was. The men sitting in front of her had done an amazing job.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Yes you can."

Hiram stated Leroy smiled at her and continued for his husband.

"After you told us about the visit Rachel had and what happened, which she neglected to tell us, we know that if you really wanted... You.. She feels something for you Quinn. Other wise she would have never came in the first place. She hardly comes to see us when we beg her to."

"I couldn't... she... I am very confused."

* * *

After getting off the phone with her father she shook her head. He was happier than usual, and that was saying something. Looking at the clock she realized she needed to get a move on if she wanted to make it to the audition on time.

"For being an overly organized person, I have the worse time management skills."

15 minutes later she was stepping out of a cab and walking quickly to the building that her audition would be in, as she stared at the well kept building with all its posters for upcoming shows she knew that she should feel nervous. She didn't. Her confidence had dropped when she had first moved to the city, knowing that there were others just as good, if not better than her that would be wanting the same roles.

Good news for her though, few of them had her passion and talent combined. Most only had one or the other. It was 8 months after she left Lima before she's gotten her first role, as a young girl that was bullied, and was forced to push through all the traumas in her life to move onto her dreams. The role was a lucky one, because all she had to do was be who she was in Lima. Be who she was before senior year.

After that the roles seemed to come easier after people started recognizing her name and coupling it with her talent for anything on the stage.

This audition was for a role that was a little out of her age range, but she knew that she could get it. She was Rachel Berry after all, and when she wanted something bad enough she almost always got it. The theatre was nicer than the last one that she had an audition in.

The lobby was decorated in deep reds and golds and reminded her of what a theatre would have looked years ago. She had a good feeling about this one.

Opening the very solid wooden door she walked into the theatre and grinned at the size of the place. There was a balcony and more seats than she had seen in one place before. Projecting to the back of this place may actually give her a challenge. Down by the stage there was a group of people that were seated, she assumed that they were all there to audition. There was definitely a mixture of ages in the room.

Walking down to get a better look at the people she could be potentially working with she decided to sit next to the girl that looked closest to her age. She was blond and had green eyes. Rachel didn't know it then, but she would later realize that this girl reminded her of Quinn, and maybe that was why she had decided to sit next to her and say hello in the nicest voice that she could muster.

"Oh, Hi."

The girl beamed back at her with a smile that lit up the room. Well she seemed to be a happy individual.

"Are you here to Audition?"

Rachel asked as she took off her coat and folded it neatly, placing it on the seat beside her.

"Oh, no. I am just here supporting my boyfriend, Liam. He is trying for the male lead."

She looked to her right and pointed at young man a few feet away was talking to a few other people.

"My name is Adrian, by the way. Its nice to meet you..."

She trialed off waiting to hear her name.

"Rachel, its nice to meet you too."

The girls eyes narrowed for a few seconds slightly as she thought. This couldn't be Rachel Berry, the one that Liam was always going on about because she had such an amazing voice could it.

"Your last name wouldn't be Berry, would it?"

"It would, actually?"

She knew that she was known a little for the roles that she had played over the past 6 years, but not for a random girl to recognize her. Maybe this was a good thing. She knew that she needed to get her career moving.

"Oh sorry, its just that Liam has gone to see a few of the things you have been in and he loves your voice, and how passionate you make your characters. He says that you are amazing."

"Well, I appreciate the compliment. Its nice to know that someone likes my work. Being in New York has made me a little more humble than I once was."

The girl was now smiling at her and Rachel couldn't look away. Liam was a lucky guy to have a girlfriend as beautiful as this. And from what she had seen in the few minutes of talking to her was nothing but a nice person. Adrian was now getting Liam's attention and calling him over. He looked annoyed at first, and Rachel couldn't imagine why. Maybe he just didn't like to be interrupted.

"What is it, hun?"

He asked as he took the few steps to her, Once he could see around her though forms of annoyance left his face and he was smiling.

"I thought you might like to be introduced to my newest friend."

Rachel smiled at that.

"Oh, wow. This was not a place I thought I would be seeing you, Miss. Berry."

He said with a false confidence, she could tell that he was nervous, but she couldn't imagine why. It was not like he was meeting some Broadway star. She had only been in a few Broadway shows and the rest were all off Broadway.

"Oh, Call me Rachel. I'm glad you liked my shows. Its rare that I get to meet a fan in day to day life."

"Are you auditioning!"

"Why yes I -"

They were all silenced at what she assumed to be the director stood in front of them all. The lady was a good 6 feet tall, long black hair that reached almost halfway down her back, and the most intimidating green eyes that Rachel had ever saw. She waited until the group was completely silent before addressing them.

``Welcome to This is Life's first auditions. I am Avery O'Mally. I would like you all to come up one by one, tell me who you are auditioning for, and sing. That is all for today. If your voice and stage presence is good enough, we will call you back for a reading."

She walked to the table in the middle of the rows of seats then and waited. When no one made a move toward the stage she rolled her eyes.

"Come on kids, I'm not going to tear you apart, or yell at you. Someone get up there and start this thing off."

A skinny boy with wild hair and blazing eyes made his was to the stage slowly, Rachel could tell her was nervous, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't. This woman had intimidated them all without saying a word.

"Hello, my name is Micheal Savoy, and I will be auditioning for Grant, the male lead."

Rachel saw Liam tense from his spot beside Adrian, but he relaxed as soon as the boy started to sing.  
He was good, Rachel had to give him that, but he was not lead material at this point. She assumed that he was fresh out of school given how young he looked, but at least he was trying for the bigger roles, that was half the battle.

"Thank you, Micheal."

He looked like he wanted to question whether he would get a call back or not, but decided to leave it alone. Poor kid looked scared.

Liam jumped up next and introduced himself, saying he was also trying for the lead. When he was done singing, Rachel closed her mouth. If there was anyone better than this kid in the room she would be surprised. He was breath taking. She would bet that he could almost hold a note as long as she could.

She'd waited until the very last to go, making sure she knew what she had to do to beat the other two girls that were auditioning for the same part. Once they had both finished she smiled, knowing that as long as she could nail the reading she would get the part, they had been good, but not Rachel Berry good. She'd missed feeling this confident as she approached the stage.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. "

She could see a few eyes shift to others in the room. Wow, she must have been more known than she had originally thought.

"- and I will be auditioning for, Temperance."

Taking a breath she started strong, soft and low, hitting ever note that she had practised with precision. When the last notes rung through the air she smiled confidently, thanked the director and walked off stage. Adrian and Liam were both looking at her in awe.

"I think you get better every time I hear you."

"Well, I do train my voice a great deal."

She smiled and gathered her things. There was no need for her to stick around, she knew that the part was hers. She was stopped when Adrian placed a hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"I know we just met and all, but I was wondering if you might want to join me for lunch sometime?"

Rachel smiled at her and nodded, there was something about this girl that she liked. So, why not make few new friends. Her and Liam both seemed like nice people. And they were into the theatre which was a bonus.

"I would love to. I'll just give you my number and we can make plans later."

* * *

Quinn was staring at her phone, knowing that it was going to ring any minute, with one of the Berry men on the other end. They had made her promise to come see them after they had gotten done work for the day for two reasons: they wanted to make sure that she had not found another bottle to get lost in, and they wanted her there when Rachel called letting them know how the audition went. Of course they had just told her that they wanted to have supper with her and it would give her a chance to avoid Finn.

She was hoping that they would call soon, that way she could miss seeing Finn altogether. That however was not a form of luck that she could have she thought when she heard the front door open.

Finn waled into the living room looking like he had a bad day at the tire shop, great she though, just what I needed to make this day better.

"Are you going to tell me you were at your sisters again, or actually tell me the truth and why you were seen leaving the Berry's this morning?"

Looked like he wanted to just jump right into a fight. She was done, there was no reason she had to put up with this, no reason she should have as long as she did. Once Rachel was safely away from him and on her way Quinn should have left.

"I drank too much and they had been at the bar. Being the nice men that they are they took me home to make sure that I was alright. Do you have a problem with that Finn, because if you do, I don't want to hear it. "

She took a breath the same time that he did. She knew that barking back and snapping at him had not been his expectation of her reaction. So with the courage that she still had she said something that she maybe should have thought through.

"I'm leaving you."

She didn't give him time to respond, just walked to the front door, grabber her purse and jacket, and left him standing in the living room dumbfounded. As soon as she pulled out of the drive way she was not sure that had just happened. What had overcome her? She stared blankly at the road as she drove thinking that her mind should be an uncontrollable blaze of thoughts, but it wasn't. Her mind was blank, it was not until she was parked did she realize that she'd driven straight to the Berry's house. Getting out of the car she knew that they were not home, they had yet to call and the car was not in the driveway.

So, an hour later they found her sitting on their front porch with her head in her hands and tears running in trails like snakes down her face.

A/N: I did this chapter a bit differently than I usually would, but I like how it turned out. Please let me know what you think of this. And as always, if you have any input, just let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: You and I

She Calls Me Home.

A/N: It was nice hearing from a few of you, so keep it up!

Chapter Six: You and I

"Oh Quinn, honey. Come inside."

Hiram offered his arm to help her up, which she took and stood. Without a thought given she rested her head on his shoulder and let the two men lead her inside. She hated that they were seeing her like this, at her worst, for the second time in 24 hours. Oh, what they must think of her.

Leroy decided he would let his husband talk with her for now, if they were both asking her questions she might get overwhelmed, and she didn't look like she would handle that too well.

"I'm going to shower and get ready, you two talk. And Quinn, whatever it is, I am glad you came to us. No matter the situation, if you need someone, we are both here."

Leroy nodded and squeezed her into his side a little. Why couldn't these to have been her parents?

Once Hiram left them alone Leroy pulled away and smiled at her, she probably needed all the smiles she could get. It might have just been the inner parent coming out in him. Or all that she had admitted to doing and feeling for his daughter, but he felt like his husband and himself should be the ones to take care of her. Too bad no one had seen how much she needed it years ago.

"Him getting ready means we have quite a bit of time to talk. Which is what you're going to do. And I am going to listen because that is what you need."

Following behind his as he entered the kitchen she fought off a new wave of tears that were threatening her eye lids. She needed to be a little stronger than she was.

"I left Finn."

To say the look that crossed his face was a surprise was an understatement. He hadn't expected that, a fight to have happened between them maybe, but not her to leave him.

"That I had not been expecting. What happened?"

She told him all there was to tell, which was not a whole lot.

"I don't know how he took it, I just said I was leaving him and left. Came straight here."

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. That would be Rachel he thought as he went to pick it up. Sure enough her number was staring back at him.

"Hey Rach."

He listened for a little bit and Quinn watched confusion form on her his face. A few seconds later he was handing the phone to her.  
"She wants to talk to you. I don't even know how she knew you were here."

Taking the phone with shaking hands she exchanged a nervous look with Leroy and sighed, readying herself with whatever it was that Rachel was about to say to her. She was too wondering how it was she knew that Quinn was there. Oh god, how odd that must seem to Rachel. She wanted to smack her forehead but resisted the urge.

"H-hey, Rach."

It took a few seconds for her to reply, but when she did she seemed to be okay. There was concern lacing her voice but Quinn couldn't imagine why. After she listened for a while it it became clear how she knew she was there and why she was calling.

"You're kidding me, ugh. What did he say to you!"

Turns out moments after she'd left him standing in the living room, Finn had taken in upon himself to call Rachel. Quinn wanted to know everything that he said, because most of it would probably be lies to ensure that Rachel was out of her life for good. She didn't think – no, she knew she couldn't handle that again. The minimal contact over the last few months since she'd come to Lima was enough to drive her insane.

Rachel assured her that whatever he had said to her was not of importance and that she would not listen to him. Quinn's stomach sank. How did her life take this turn. Oh yeah, Rachel waltzed back into it. Even with the pain and confusion she was dealing with she knew, given the choice, that she wouldn't change it.

The diva's voice changed within seconds from concern to happiness as she told her that she was proud of her for leaving a situation that not many women could leave, that she was happy for her. Then she said she would be in Lima within the next two days.

"No, Rach. You don't need to come back to Lima. I will be fine. I can stay with my sister."

She listened again.

"Rachel, you're going on. I'll be okay. I believe I am going out to dinner with your fathers and then I will go to Fran's. Please stop worrying."

10 minutes later, after she had to keep insisting that Rachel not come back to Lima, and a promise to call her later and Quinn was handing the phone back to Hiram who took it with a smile. She swore it was all this family knew how to do.

When a happy Squeal erupted from the small man she knew she was wrong, when they were excited, Rachel and Hiram for certain – they let out the same squeak of happiness and filled he air around them with excitement.

"Oh baby girl! I am so proud of you and your father will be too. Even though its a bit early and you still have to go in for a reading I know, I just know you got the part!"

Quinn watched on in mild amusement as he flailed about the kitchen and praised his daughter through the phone. She wished her parents were like these too men. Her life would have been completely different had they been. Losing herself in her thoughts as the two Berry's squeaked and screamed as a form of communication she hadn't noticed that the third Berry had joined them. Leroy simply watched the scene before him with a smile. However when his gaze fell to the blond now seated at their kitchen table his smile faltered. She looked broken and lost, two things that he knew she shouldn't be. Her life was too young for her to be carrying that look.

It was that moment that he knew without a doubt, whether she wanted it or not that his family would be the ones to bring her back to herself, that was if she had ever really know who she was. There were hardships in her life that most people her age were hardly aware of. His thoughts were confirmed when his Husband looked at her with the same look that he assumed was on his features, as he spoke into the phone to their daughter.

"Oh course sweetie, no need to worry about Quinn – as she told you not to. We will make sure that she is more than okay."

At hearing her name Quinn's thoughts were broken and she met Hiram's eyes and even thought there was no smile on his face, those eyes seemed to be smiling at her. She laughed internally, maybe her drinking too much had been a good thing. If she had not been there that night she knew that these men would not be in her life and she would not have left Finn.

When the phone was finally back on the hook they were both looking at her, unsure of what to say. She decided that in that moment she didn't want to think or talk about the hard stuff, so she said the only thing that was on her mind other than the mess she called her life.

"I don't know about you too, but I am starving. Food is in order."

The happiness that broke out on both of their faces surprised her, surly they both had to know that she was avoiding the conversation they all knew was coming? Well maybe they knew that right then they should all just go eat and have a good time. If that were the case than these two already knew her better than her own parents could ever hope to.

"I will run upstairs and change quickly and then we can be on our way."

He was true to his word and 25 minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of a breadstixx, Lima really needed to expand its restaurant options. Not that she didn't like breadstixx or anything, but a change would be nice. Once they were seated she looked across the table at the two men reaching out and placing a hand over each of theirs.

"Thank you both for everything. You had no obligation to help me in any way what so ever, yet you did! The both of you along with Rachel are phenomenal people."

Hiram only nodded his acknowledged with a smile and Leroy stood from the table, grabber her hand and pulled her into a bear hug. She didn't pull away or flinch like she would have had it bee any one else pulling her into a hug in such a way, only wrapped her smaller self around him and squeezed back.

"You're welcome, darling. You realize you're stuck with us now, right? We're here for you."

"I don't think I would want it any other way."

She said as he let her go and took his seat again.

For the next hour after getting off the phone with her father all Rachel could think about was Quinn being in her old house, Quinn eating dinner with her dads, only in her mind she was right there beside her. Holding her hand and smiling along with them all. She needed to stop this, needed to stop thinking about Quinn. That however was hard when she'd spent a good half an hour on the phone with Finn, attempting to assure him that she was not the cause of them breaking up. She found it laughable that he was under the impression that after all this time she was still jealous of them and that she had devised a plan to befriend Quinn and use that as a means to break them up so that she could be with him instead.

He really was as dense as everyone had said all those years ago. She's had to stop herself several times from laughing into her cell phone or telling him that if everything that had happened was in fact a plan to break them up that it would have been so she could be with Quinn and not him. Figuring that might not have gone over so well she'd bit her tongue and listened to him yelling on the other end.

She found herself wondering if she had been the reason behind Quinn leaving him. It was not like she had given he any reason to do so, they had not talked since the days following her visit before earlier. Turning the clock back seemed like a good thing to do, or maybe no, now that she knew why it was Quinn had chosen to stay with Finn all those years ago, she felt like she owed her so much.

After walking the length of her living room a good ten times she decided that she would text one of her Father's and tell them she was coming home again. She only had one show that week and it was 4 days away, that would give her three days in Lima, to figure – whatever she thought might get figured out – out. She needed to see Quinn. This might not have been the smartest of idea's considering the developments, but for once, Rachel Berry was not going to over think something.

It was 6 pm now and she'd had a long day, driving right now was probably not the best option. She quickly jumped in the shower and was in shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in not 15 minutes after telling her father that she would be there in the morning. She would sleep until midnight or so and be on the road when she woke up, that would put her in Lima at 10 am which considering it would be both of her Dad's days off she would let them sleep in later than 7 am.

Smiling down at his lap as he closed his phone Leroy pulled his attention back to the conversation. By the look on the young blond's face she was not liking where this was going. Clearing his throat and nudging his husband with his leg under the table he jumped into the conversation.

"We're not going to yell at you for doing anything, we just want you to know that we're here when things get rough. You have many other options to deal with things than drinking. It sure does the trick once in a while, but I have a feeling after watching you put them away last night, that you've been dealing in such a way for quite some time."

When she didn't speak he asked her a question so she had no choice but to answer it, and hopefully admit that she should maybe not be doing these things. How he wished that he'd have known sooner about this. He would have stepped in even if she didn't want him to or if he didn't feel like he had the place, for the simple reason that he knew the sad truth, that no one else was going to step in and pull her out from drowning in herself.

"Am I right, Quinn."

Her eyes were glued to the deep red table cloth covering their table and he thought crossed her mind for a moment why I restaurant would have a cloth table cloth, wouldn't they get too dirty too often from the number of people they had eating on them all day? Dismissing that thought she slowly lifter her eyes to Leroy and then to Hiram.

"Yeah, yes. I have been drinking maybe a little more than I should be. It's not a problem though, I swear."

Plastering a smile on her face that was fooling no one, she hoped that they would play along. Straightening her shoulders and looking around before settling her eyes back on the Berry men, she looked as serious as she could be.

"How about I promise you guys to cut down on my drinking, and leave it to social occasions. If I start to have a problem not having it than I will come straight to you two, and we can figure out a solution from there?"

She was so sure of herself they were almost not sure if she was just trying to placate them or not. They wanted to believe her, but having dealt with people in this situation most of his life, due to his line of work, Hiram knew that when need be some people can me fantastic liars. Still, she needed to trust them and if taking her for her word would do just that, than who was he to argue at this point?

"That sounds good to me, how about you Leroy?"

"Fine by me."

They both smiled just as a waiter appeared with their orders.

"Thank you, Miss."

The rest of the mean went smoothly with all three talking and eating in comfort, even joking once in while. Quinn was happy, she was happy to have someone actually notice that she was not okay. They had a genuine concern about her well being and as far as she could tell there was nothing in it for them, this was not something that she was used to. Having a feeling that these two men were going to be a part of her life, whether she wanted them to or not, because they were now in it, she knew that she would have to get used to the caring nature of them. It was no wonder where Rachel had gotten it now.

"It's a shame that Rach can't be here to laugh along with us."

Leroy said with a chuckle keeping an eye on Quinn the whole time. It was as he expected, at the mention of Rachel's name her face lifted, it would have gone unnoticed had he not been looking for it – that was until she smiled sweetly and nodded.

"That would be lovely. Though I am sure she would reprimand me for eating this bacon."

That comment sent both men into a full fit of laughter and she joined in. It felt nice to laugh like she meant it, no not like she meant it, she actually did. She wanted to adopt them as her new parents and if there were any way she could and avoid the awkwardness due to the fact that they were Rachel's parents she would!

After dinner was long gone, they were all still sitting at the table, full bellies, and full smiles resting on their faces. They were all sure that their cheeks would be hurting in the morning, but they didn't care. Quinn was glad she could be herself around them, and they were happy to be helping her in anyway that they could.

When she had gone to the ladies room though, it was decided after Leroy told Hiram that Rachel would be returning the following morning, that they would not tell Quinn. A surprise would probably be a good thing for her.

They went home and were unsure how to feel about Quinn going to her sisters for the night. They had offered her the couch and then Rachel's room, but she had declined saying they had reached their quota for good deeds done for Quinn that day. Franny was not exactly known for her sobriety, and come to thing about it, the rest of he Fabray's they knew in town were not known for it either. They took her word that she would be okay and let her go though.

Just after 11am the next morning Rachel was driving into Lima. Taking the main road into town so she could stop at the Lima Bean and get caffeinated beverages for the Berry house hold. She needed it from the drive, and she assumed they had only been up for an hour or so and would be no where near awake as they sat in the kitchen, living room all cuddled into one another, or out of the back porch swing.

Parking and grabbing her purse from the seat beside her she slipped her sun glasses onto her face and stepped out of the car walking a few feet to the door and stepping inside. The air conditioner blasted her with cool air and she found it refreshing. There were a few people in line so she just stood behind them without a word and lifted her glasses to the top of her head to read the menu, or make it seem like she was. The order was always the same. The door opened behind her but she didn't bother to turn around, most people that she knew in Lima were either not there, or they were longer in the town at all.

When a squeal of "OhmygodRachelBerry!" was heard throughout the whole restaurant she turned then to see a well dressed man moving quickly towards her with open arms. She knew the instant that she'd heard the voice that it was Kurt, but was still beyond surprised.

"Kurt what are you doing in Lima?"

There were still a few customers staring at them from Kurt's out burst, but most had turned their attention back to what it was they had been doing before.

"Me, darling, what are _you _doing back in Lima? I'm here visiting Dad, and Carol for today and tomorrow before I head to Europe for a month."

The line moved and they both took a step without even thinking about it.

"How about we get our coffee and I will tell you why I am here. If you'd believe it."

thinking about what she had said she frowned slightly. Maybe he did know why she was there. He and Finn were brothers so it wouldn't be that far off to think that he had been told about the break up, even though it only happened the day before. Wow, she felt like a vulture after fresh pray, thinking about it only being yesterday that the blond had become single.

"Sounds great, now I believe that lovely barista up there would like to take your order."

He nodded to the very annoyed looking teenager behind the counter. She had been lost in her thoughts for a moment and had they not been in line he would have let it go on just to see how long she was of in her own world. He must say that he was curious as to what could drag Rachel back to this town. It wouldn't be her father's because he knew they went to see her on holidays.

Once she had ordered the coffees for her Father's and herself, she picked a table while Kurt waited for his order.

"Now, I'm intrigued, why are you here?"

He gave her his best proud puppy look as he awaited her answer. Biting her lips she was not sure how to bring up just why she was there so she said only what was the truth after she took a hesitant sip from the steaming cup in her hand.

"I came to see Quinn Fabray."

The look on his face was priceless, she had a hard time not laughing at it.

"Okay.. I'm confused. Quinn,... w- why would you be here to see Quinn. Oh god you don't want Finn back do you, because I am only here until tomorrow and I would rather not deal with a redo of sophomore year."

A frown crossed her lips at his words.

"Why is it that everyone thinks its Finn that I want?..."

Her eyes grew as his did at the realization of what her words had meant. No, she was not here because she wanted Quinn, she was here because she needed a friend and Rachel felt partially responsible for what had happened. Shit shit shit.

"You.. Are you here because you want Quinn?"

There was a bubble of words in her throat and she could swear she'd choke on them. Resting her hand around her cup she instead decided the truth might just be the best thing, after all it was not like Kurt would be the type to judge her. Question her maybe, but not judge her.

"That's not the reason per say, but I can't say it was not on my mind the whole ten hour drive here... and for the past 3 months for that matter."

There were wheels turning behind his eyes and she waited as patiently as she could, why was he being so quiet. When smirk crossed his lips she raised an eye brow in question. He was about to impart that Kurt Hummel wisdom, she was just not sure that she would be happy to hear it. He sat up in his chair and rested both arms on the table closing his hands around one another, smiling at her slightly before her spoke.

"Quiet honestly, I am surprised that her feelings for you had stayed away from your awareness until now. We all knew in school, why else would she bully you... it was rather cute actually."

She was astounded at his words, not only the fact that they all had apparently known of Quinn's supposed feelings for her, and no one thought it would have been a good thing to know - Maybe then she wouldn't have been so timed of the girl for so long, but at the fact that he was calling Quinn's previous actions towards her cute.

"Kurt! There was nothing cute about the way she treated me. There were times when I didn't think I would make it to the next day because of how she treated me."

His eye brow raised at her out burst and he thought now might be a good time to let her in on her own feelings in high school. She might not have been aware of it, and no one else might have been either, but he had known that there was something between them. The thing was, neither had been any where near ready to deal with such feelings. Honestly he had thought on countless occasions about telling Rachel in school, and again and again when he would come back to Lima to visit. Seeing Quinn's life waste away with his step brother was not something that he'd enjoyed seeing. Bringing it up to the blond on a few occasions had only resulted in her shutting down, telling him that she'd forgotten about it and was happy with Finn. These new turn of events had only proved his thoughts right; a love that had lasted that long with no form of contact spoke only of its value and truth.

"Oh come on, look back at it. She would be nice to you sometimes and when she felt herself getting too close she would pull away and bully you. She was like a 5 year old boy with a crush... and then when she thought you were about to ruin your life with Finn, she sacrificed her own."

A silence fell over them, she had been hoping that he would not bring this up, there was no way in her mind that she could find to ever not feel guilty about this. Knowing that someone was willing to do that, willing- without any reason or help to themselves – give up their own future, just so you could have your own, how could you not feel as though you owed them so much.

"I-I can never be enough for her, not after she's done something like this."

Kurt sat up fully looking at her as though he was shocked. He needed her to see that she would never have to owe Quinn anything. All Quinn probably needed was her. If that was what Rachel wanted, if she was ready for someone that meant something in her life that she should do it.

"Did I just hear Rachel Berry say she was not enough from something... Wow three years really does change people."

That made her smile a little at least.

"Okay I retract my previous statement! I should have conveyed that I'm not ready for something with Quinn. Up until a few months ago I was still under the impression that Quinn had always hated me and that she had won our petty high school rivalry over Finn. But now, I find out that she was the one that lost not me. Its a lot to take in Kurt."

Nodding with a grim smile he sipped at his latte and stayed quiet.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, what has your life been like. I heard down the line somewhere that you and Blaine separated a few years ago?" She shook her head. "I thought you too were perfect."

When all forms of light or amusement left his face she was sorry she asked, from that look she was sure that it had not been a mutual break, and that he was still quite sore over it.

"Well Rachel, there are sometimes when you think you know what you want. We both thought it would be best for us to break up. We were fighting.. over nothing. One of the most memorable was over a pair of shoes he wanted to wear that I thought were horrendous, I'll swear to that til this day by the way. But when it came down to it we just were not happy."

She listened, that was something that she had learned to do.

"But..." He drew in a breath and looked at something beyond her, though she suspected that he was not looking at anything. "The last few months I have been missing him, and what we had."

"You too were pretty fabulous together. And you did always argue like an old married couple." She stopped at his weary smile "Do you too still talk?"

"Once a month most of the time."

Wanting to get as far away from the emotional wreck that this conversation could turn into he thought it best to leave his emotional baggage out of Rachel's mind while she was dealing with her own things. He looked at his watch and faked surprise.

"Oh Rachel! I hate to cut this short, but I need to get going I promised Carol I would make her something spectacular for lunch and it's almost that now."

He spoke as if nothing was wrong and grabbed her phone from the table, noting that it looked new.

"Here is my number, and good pick on the new phone. I'm thinking of upgrading, how much was this?"

She thought it was a funny thing to ask, though it was Kurt after all and she imagined he changed his phones to match his outfits. She thought back to the night that she caused the need for a new phone. There had been texts coming in from Quinn that were completely unreadable. She assumed the blond had been drinking and her phone was not equipped with spell check. And then there were voice mails that she for the life of her couldn't get due to her pass word not working, outs of frustration she had thrown the phone across the room and it sadly had not made it.

"I think 300, it might have been less."

"Okay, thank you Darling."

He was gone before she could say anything and all she could think was that Carol must really enjoy his cooking.

Quinn was smiling for the first time in days, or the first time that she remembered that was, and she loved this feeling, there was nothing that mattered in those moments. The one where she actually felt the smile reach her eyes. One look to her sister and she saw the same big smile plastered on her face. Looking then to the table in front of her dismissing the half empty bottle of whisky sitting just outside of her reach. Forgetting that the reason for this happiness was due to the warm liquid swimming around her system. Pushing the thoughts of anyone that she knew would disapprove of this behaviour from her mind, for right now, she didn't need these thoughts. Didn't need their disappointed looks crossing her mind.

"Hey Franny... Do you think that I id the right thing?"

Her sister eyed her curiously. Franny had probably been one of the only ones that knew Quinn's relationship with Finn was hardly what it appeared to be on the surface. She'd hated to stand by and watch her sisters life fall between her fingers. She'd tried on countless times to get reasons from Quinn, something that would tell her why she was staying with Finn when she clearly did not love him. Not even in the early days.

"No, Q... I think you finally... after years, did what was best for you."

Hazel eyes blinked a few more times than usual at her sister's response. It was not often Franny sounded so sure of a simple statement, she was usually the type to question everything, even her own thoughts. Quinn always thought that was why her sister was so smart. Or she had been before her marriage. After marrying Harry she'd become the perfect house wife, something Quinn would much rather not see her being.

"Thank you Fran'."

Quinn Stood from the couch but ended up falling right back down where she had been sitting.

"Oh, okay enough whisky for me!"

When she was around Franny she did her best to stay some what sober, not wanting her sister to notice she was developing a small problem with the alcohol. That would only end with her mother finding out, sweeping it under the carpet just like everything else in her life. She needed to deal with this, yes, but it needed to be on her own terms.

"You know, when mom finds out about the split she is going to be pissed. I'm pretty sure that she had the wedding all planned out for the two of you."

"I don't give a damn what mom thinks anymore. The only person that needed to know the truth, knows it, and that is all that matters now... even if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Are you going to tell me who this woman is yet?"

"No."

Franny was about to pretest when a knock sounded from the front door. They both looked towards the hallway leading to the main entrance with puzzled looks, Harry was not due home for an hour, and they had not been expecting anyone else. Quinn watched and then listened as her sister made way to the front door and then answered it, though she could not hear the voices.

"Quinn, its for you. I invited him in."

Well if Franny invited him, whoever he was in, that meant that it was not Finn at least. Did that mean that it was Puck maybe? One of the Berry men, oh please no. Not now she thought. When a well dressed man cam into view she stood up and moved to him with a smile. Surprising herself at her ability to act sober.

"Oh my god, Kurt! How are you, and what are you doing here?"

A moment after the last question passed her lips she thought it stupid to even ask. Finn must have told him about her leaving and he was there to check up on her.

"Well I sadly cannot stay long, lots to do at the Hummel-Hudson home. But I came here because I had a very interesting conversation this morning."

"I'm assuming you mean one with Finn?"

He shook his head with a sad smile before telling her about his interaction with Rachel. Not in full detail but enough for her to understand. He would hate to see things not work out with them, and judging by the whisky bottle on the table, and the smell on her breath, this meant that she was just as not ready for anything as Rachel was. Quinn needed time to make herself more than just a house wife again. She was more than that and had more talent than that. Rachel needed to see herself with someone happily, needed to see herself making someone happy before she jumped into this.

"Darling, neither of you are ready. Especially not Rachel."

There was a defeated look on Quinn's face now, wishing her could wipe it away he reached out and hugged her.

"Don't get me wrong you two are meant for each other, I just want you both to be ready so you don't mess it up."

She hugged him back tightly and smiled into his shoulder before pulling away.

"Thank you Kurt.

2 hours later and Quinn was tucked away in a back booth at the bar, staring at empty glasses as she swished the ember liquid around glass number four. She'd given up on trying to think clearly. All she wanted to do right now was drink and then pass out, forgetting the world existed. She also wanted to slap herself for again ending up in this state of complete inebriation.

Bouncing from one foot to the other Rachel waited outside Franny's door after knocking, hoping that it would be Quinn that answered the door. A minute or so later, after another knock, the door swung open to a smiling blond that was not the Fabray she had been hoping for.

"Hey, Franny... Is Quinn here?"

"Um, no she's not. She left about an hour ago. She didn't say where she was going."

Rachel's smile faded, now she would have to go looking for her. After Kurt had left her at the coffee shop she had more time to think about what it was she wanted and what she would be willing to do to get it. She could work on herself if need be, she just didn't want to do that and have Quinn wait for her and risk losing her now that she was not With Finn. She needed to tell her, needed to take the chance and be with her.

"Oh. Okay, thank you."

She said good bye and was back in her car soon after, driving around Lima in search for Quinn's car. When she had finally given up it was nearing 10 o'clock. Where could she be, it was not like she was in New York with a million and seven places to hide, this was Lima for crying out loud.

She was happy to see her Father's were home when she pulled back up to her house however, friendly faces was what she needed right now. Walking inside she as greeted by the sounds of the two Berry men laughing in the living room. She smiled despite feeling drained. There were her Father's dancing hand in hand in the middle of the living room, smiling brightly at one another. After taking her coat off she just leaned in the door way and watched them.

"Well at least there is one happy couple in this town."

When they both smiled and moved towards her she knew they were going to pull her into dance with them, though she could not bring herself to do it this time.

"I don't think so guys, not this time." She moved away from their arms and planted herself on the couch to watch them dance around, but at the look on her face they stopped dancing all together.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Leroy was the one that asked though they both knew the answer to that question. And Quinn's name would be in the answer somewhere.

"I went looking for Quinn, and some how she cannot be found in Lima. She's not answering her phone."

There was a look shared between her Father's that did not go unnoticed by their daughter. Hiram walked out of the room and grabbed his, and his husband's jacket's, along with car keys.

"What is going on, and why did you look at one another like that?

These men were two of the people she knew the best, two people that could not lie to her if they tried their hardest to do so, and two people that shared certain looks. And this most current look meant that they were aware of something that she was not. And the aversion of eyes that was happening they also did not want to share this information with her.

"Do you two know something about Quinn that I don't?"

A/N: I am sorry this chapter took so long, and I am also sorry if there are vast amounts of errors. I didn't have a beta reader for this chapter and quite honestly I am far too tired too look everything over. As always please read and review, and make suggestions if you would like. :)


End file.
